The present invention refers to a border unit.
The border unit is intended for building a border, particularly a temporary border.
Primarily, the border units are intended to form a border for a playfield, for example for in-line hockey or the like, but it should be clear, that the units could be used for establishing a border or edging for any purpose.
In particular, a playfield border can readily be established on and removed from any flat floor area or ground area, for example the ice of an icehockey rink.
A particular problem with borders of this type is that they on one hand must be easy to build and remove and on the other hand be stable in erected condition.
This and other objects are attained by the inventive border unit, which is defined in the appended claims, which form part of this specification.